


Time-frame: Merlin Season 1

by Loptmeer



Series: Time-frame: Merlin Series [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Archived From Magic In Camelot Blog, Archived From Tumblr, Essay, Meta, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, cross-posted from tumblr, information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptmeer/pseuds/Loptmeer
Summary: In an interest of exploring how much time passes within each Merlin episode, I created this work to catalog what events happen at what time of day. I hope this can be useful for anyone who's interested in creating fic or anyone who's just interested in how quickly events can fall apart in Merlin's world.This work is Part 1 of 5





	1. S1E1: The Dragon's Call

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m thinking I’ll be writing these little timeframe posts for myself and anyone who cares. Ive always thought the passage of time in Merlin was rather confusing.

**Episode Time Frame:**  (Days of the week added because this is probably the last time we know exactly what happens on which day, thanks, Merlin)

  * **Day 1 Wednesday -**
    * Morning: Merlin arrives, Thomas Collins is executed, Merlin meets Gaius
    * Day: Nothing
    * Night: Mary Collins kills Lady Helen
  * **Day 2 Thursday -**
    * Morning: Gaius gives Merlin a few errands
    * Day: Merlin meets Arthur, Merlin is sent to the Dungeons
    * Night: Lady Helen/Mary Collins arrives to Camelot
  * **Day 3 Friday -**
    * Morning: Merlin is released from the Dungeons/Pelted with vegetables
    * Day: Merlin has a run in with Lady Helen/Mary Collins, Merlin fights Arthur
    * Night: Merlin meets Kilgarrah
  * **Day 4 Saturday -**
    * Morning: Merlin is sent on another errand, meets Morgana (sort of/not really)
    * Day: Mary Collins kills a servant
    * Night: Feast commences/Collins dies/Merlin becomes a manservant  
  * **Day 5 Sunday -**
    * Morning: Arthur calls for Merlin (Next episode starts?)




	2. S1E2: Valiant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading these first episodes quicker than I will later on because I already watched them recently and don’t want to forget anything. The next posts will probably be more spaced out.

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 0:**
    * Day: Valiant obtains snake shield, goes to Camelot, and signs up for the tournament.
  * **Day 1:**
    * Morning: Merlin and Arthur practice sword fighting, Merlin complains to Gaius
    * Day: Merlin goes to Guinevere for advise/help, Merlin comes back to Arthur before the tournament announcements, Tournament begins
    * Night: Merlin does chores and studies magic, Knights present themselves to the King and Lady Morgana
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Merlin goes to work, Merlin meets Valiant
    * Day: Merlin gets Arthur ready, Tournament battle begins again, Ewan is bitten by the snake shield
    * Night: Merlin investigates Valiant
  * **Day 3:**
    * Day: Arthur is at the Tournament again.
    * Night: Knights are at dinner, Merlin investigates the shield and cuts of a head of the snakes, Merlin tells Arthur
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: The King, Arthur, Merlin, and noble people gather at court, Valiant is accused of sorcery. Merlin is fired.
    * Day: Merlin visits Kilgarrah, Merlin speaks to Guinevere and takes the dog statue, Merlin attempts to bring the dog to life with magic
    * Night: Arthur trains, Merlin continues his efforts, Merlin asks Arthur to not fight in the tournament, Merlin continues his attempts when Arthur refuses
  * **Day 5:**
    * Morning: Merlin has been practicing all night, Arthur prepares for the fight
    * Day: The tournament begins again, Merlin succeeds with his spell, Arthur wins the match
    * Night: Feast, Merlin gets his job back.




	3. S1E3: The Mark of Nimueh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is a bit tricky because so much seems to go on during the day and the day to day transitions are kind of hard to grasp. (for me anyway)

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 0:**
    * Morning/Day: Nimueh lets the Afanc loose.
  * **Day 1:**
    * Morning: Gaius and Merlin find a dead peasant, Gwen and her father get ready for work
    * Day: Merlin and Gaius are working on the body, Nobleman found dead, Arthur searches the city for sorcery, Arthur searches the Physicians Courters, several townspeople are found sick
    * Night: Arthur’s search ends, Uther cordons of the lower town
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Gaius and Merlin are working on another body, Merlin goes to draw water, Gwen finds her father sick
    * Night: Merlin finds a way to help Gwen’s father and goes to their house
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Gaius tells Uther and Arthur that the illness is coming from the water supply, Merlin sees Gwen
    * Day: Arthur talks to Tom, finds the poultice in Gwen’s house, Arthur arrests Gwen, Gwen is sentenced to death, Merlin sees Gwen in the dungeons, Gaius and Merlin go down to the water supply, they find out what an Afanc is, Merlin goes down to the dungeons again as the pyre is being made in the courtyard.
    * Night: Merlin visits Kilgarrah
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: Uther declares the Gwen will die tonight.
    * Day: Merlin searches the books for help, Morgana arrives and asks if she can help, Morgana goes to see Arthur and convinces him to help, Everyone (Merlin, Arthur and Morgana) goes to the water cavern, they fight the Afanc, Uther is informed of the Afanc, Gwen is set free
    * Night: Merlin and Gaius have dinner, Nimueh is angry




	4. S1E4: The Poisoned Chalice

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 0:**
    * Morning(probably): Nimueh poisons the Chalice in her cave.
  * **Day 1:**
    * Morning: Bayard’s party arrives to Camelot, they meet in the Great Hall with Uther and the court
    * Day: Merlin bumps into Nimueh, Nimueh replaces the real Chalice with the poisoned one, Merlin and Arthur get ready for the Treaty dinner.
    * Night: Treaty commences, Merlin is warned and then promptly takes the poison for Arthur, Bayard is arrested, Merlin is brought to the physicians chambers, Nimueh makes her escape, Arthur is forbidden from getting the Mortaeus flower that will save Merlin, Morgana convinces him to go anyway, He leaves.
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Guinevere and Gaius are tending to Merlin, a circular rash appears on Merlin’s arm (he has two days left), Gwen checks the dungeons for Nimueh.
    * Day: Uther and Morgana talk about Arthur, Arthur is riding his horse through some mountains, Nimueh meets Arthur near the Cockatrice, Nimueh tells Arthur where the flower is and comes along.
    * Night: Arthur and Nimueh are in the cave, Gwen and Gaius are still taking care of Merlin, Arthur is almost killed by Nimueh and the cave spiders, he gets the plant and makes it out of the cave alive with the help of Merlin.
  * **Day 3:**
    * Day: Arthur arrives at Camelot, he is stopped and arrested, Gwen goes down to the dungeons to retrieve the flower.
    * Night: Gwen comes back to Gaius with the flower, Merlin is cured.
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: Uther and the court are preparing for war with Bayard’s people.
    * Day: Bayard’s people are released.
    * Night: Arthur goes to see Merlin, Merlin and Gaius have dinner.




	5. S1E5: Lancelot

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 0:**
    * Morning: Merlin is attacked by the Griffin/is saved by Lancelot
    * Night: Lancelot is taken care of Gaius and Merlin
  * **Day 1:**
    * Morning: Arthur and Uther look over burnt village, Lancelot wakes up and talks with Merlin
    * Day: Merlin and Lancelot go to Arthur while he trains eligible knights. Merlin suggests Lancelot to Arthur. Merlin forges a seal of nobility for Lancelot, Gwen takes Lancelot’s measurements, Lancelot meets Arthur, Lancelot is ordered to clean the stables
    * Night: Lancelot comes back from his chores
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning/Day: Arthur goes to fight Lancelot in town, refugees from a village attacked by the Griffin come to Camelot.
    * Night: Gaius does research on the monster. 
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Arthur gathers the knights in the courtyard, Arthur fights Lancelot and loses
    * Day: Uther knights Lancelot, Uther tells Geoffrey to look into Lancelot’s seal. 
    * Night: Lancelot’s celebration 
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: Merlin and Lancelot wake up with hangovers, Lancelot is arrested, Uther strips away his titles 
    * Day: Merlin sees Lancelot in the dungeon, Merlin talks with Gaius, Griffin attacks Camelot, Arthur talks to Uther when knights lose to the Griffin 
    * Night: Gaius convinces Merlin to defeat the Griffin, Arthur frees Lancelot, Merlin practices the Griffin killing spell, Lancelot goes to Guinevere, Merlin and Lancelot go to fight the Griffin when they arrive Arthur and the knights are down, Merlin and Lancelot defeat the Griffin with magic, Lancelot decides to leave Camelot to prove that he is worthy to himself 
  * **Day 5:**
    * Morning: Lancelot rides away from Camelot




	6. S1E6: A Remedy to Cure All Ills

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 0:**
    * Morning: Edwin Muirden places magical beetle on flower
    * Day: Gwen delivers Morgana the white flowers with the beetle
    * Night: Beetle walks into Morgana’s ear and she goes into a coma/Muirden waits outside Morgana’s window.
  * **Day 1:**
    * Morning/Day: Morgana is found in a coma and is looked over by Gaius. Merlin suggests using magic to Gaius. Arthur meets Muirden outside in the castle courtyard. 
    * Night: Merlin and Arthur are waiting nervously for Morgana to wake up.
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Morgana is still asleep, Arthur suggests Muirden can help cure Morgana to his father, Muirden meets Uther, Muirden gets ready to help Morgana and meets Merlin, Muirden wakes Morgana from the coma, Uther is grateful
    * Day: Gaius is suspicious and goes to Geoffrey to find out who Muirden is, Muirden finds out about Merlin’s magic. 
    * Night: Geoffrey comes to Gaius with a book that may help him, Muirden and Uther have dinner
  * **Day 3:**  
    * Morning: Gaius has been up all night researching, Merlin goes to help Muirden, Gaius confronts Muirden but cannot do anything because Muirden knows of Merlin’s magic.
    * Day: Muirden accepts being the new court physician, Morgana argues on Gaius’ behalf
    * Night: Gaius watches Merlin sleep, Gaius goes down to talk to Kilgharrah 
  * **Day 4:**  
    * Morning: Arthur tells Gaius to go see Uther, Uther officially relieves Gaius of his job, Gaius gets ready to leave
    * Day: Merlin talks to Arthur about Gaius, Muirden convinces Uther to try his medicine for an old war wound, Gaius is about to leave Camelot but meets Gwen on the way
    * Night: Uther tries the medicine, Gaius is outside of Camelot, Muirden has paralyzed Uther, Gaius has come back to confront Muirden, Arthur tells Merlin to find Muirden because Uther has contracted the same illness, Merlin finds  him and kills him in self defense, Merlin saves Uther
  * **Day 5:**
    * Morning: Gaius gives Uther some medicine
    * Day: Uther makes Gaius a free man, Merlin and Gaius walk in the street




	7. S1E7: The Gates of Avalon

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 0:**
    * Morning: Morgana wakes up from a nightmare/premonition
  * **Day 1:**
    * Morning: Arthur and Merlin are out in the woods hunting, Aulfric and Sofia are presumably being attacked by bandits, Arthur takes them to meet with his father
    * Day: Merlin places Sofia in the room next to Arthur’s, Morgana asks Merlin about Sofia, Morgana goes to talk to Gaius about Sofia
    * Night: Aulfric kills the remaining bandit when the bandit asks for more money, Morgana has another premonition.
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Arthur asks Merlin to lie to his father for him, Arthur and Sofia go into the woods, Morgana watches as they leave and talks with Gwen, Merlin lies to Uther and is then sent to the stocks
    * Day: Arthur and Sophia are in the woods and are almost killed by the knights,  Merlin comes back from being in the stocks to wash off, Gaius goes to check out Aulfric and Sophia’s room, Arthur and Sophia return from the woods, Morgana meets Sophia and threatens her, Sophia and Aulfric speak to each other. 
    * Night: Morgana speaks to Arthur about Sophia
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Arthur asks Merlin to lie to his father again, Merlin is placed in the stocks again, Arthur and Sophia are in the woods running around
    * Day: Merlin comes back to his chambers to wash off again, Gaius tells him something is wrong with Sophia and Morgana might be a seer
    * Night: Sophia is in Arthur’s chambers trying to gain further enchanting his mind, Sophia speaks to Aulfric and tells him the prince is ready to sacrifice, Aulfric goes to speak with the Sidhe of Avalon Lake while Merlin follows him. 
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: Merlin goes to tell Gaius about the Sidhe, Arthur confronts Uther about his decision to marry Sophia, Uther almost arrests them but backs down when Arthur gives him some respect, Morgana argues with Uther that Sophia is much more dangerous than she seems
    * Day: Arthur gets ready to leave with Sophia, Sophia and Aulfric attack Merlin making him lose consciousness
    * Night: Arthur, Sophia, and Aulfric are seen leaving the Castle by Morgana, Morgana runs to Gaius to tell him what’s going on
  * **Day 5:**
    * Morning: Arthur is the woods with the two mortal Sidhe, Gaius finds Merlin passed out on the floor, Merlin wakes up and goes after Arthur, Sophia and Aulfric get ready to sacrifice Arthur, Sophia pushes Arthur into the Lake, Merlin finds them and promptly kills both of them, Merlin saves Arthur from drowning.
    * Day:  Arthur wakes up in his chambers and is lied to from both Merlin and Gaius, Arthur confronts his father about his actions or Merlin’s? Merlin is placed into the stocks
    * Night: Gaius and Merlin have dinner, Morgana comes for her draft and is also lied to by Gaius and Merlin about what really happened, Merlin and Gaius talk about Morgana, Morgana is seen waking from a nightmare.




	8. S1E8: The Beginning of the End

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 1:**
    * Morning: Mordred and other druid are trying to leave Camelot but are chased after by the guards, Mordred gets away inside the castle’s courtyard, Merlin finds Mordred in the courtyard and helps him escape, Merlin brings Mordred into Morgana’s room, Uther orders Arthur to search for Mordred and Arthur argues with him, Mordred lays injured in Morgana’s room, other Druid (Mordred’s father?) is executed, Merlin goes back to Gaius’ chambers, Gaius tells Merlin to not get involved with the druid boy
    * Day: Merlin goes through town, the guards are still checking the surroundings, Merlin goes to Morgana’s chambers to see Mordred, Merlin and Morgana talk about why they’re helping Mordred.
    * Night: Morgana eats dinner with Uther, Arthur comes back to tell Uther that they did not find Mordred
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Merlin comes back to check on Mordred, Arthur comes to check Morgana’s chambers for Mordred
    * Day: Merlin attempts to grab all the supplies he needs to cure Mordred, but is caught by Gaius and has to stay and learn anatomy.
    * Night: Merlin finally comes back to Morgana’s chambers and tries to heal Mordred with the herbs. Merlin talks to Kilgharrah about Mordred and the druids.
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Mordred is getting worse as Morgana and Gwen look after him, when Merlin comes back Morgana tells him that he should get Gaius, Merlin asks Gaius to help, Gaius heals Mordred
    * Day: Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen stand in the city thinking of a way to get Mordred out of Camelot, Merlin steals Arthur’s keys, Morgana gets ready to help Mordred escape the city.
    * Night: Morgana and Mordred sneak out of the castle, Arthur sounds the bells, Merlin and Gwen wait for Morgana and Mordred, before Morgana and Mordred escape they are caught by Arthur and the knights
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: Uther yells at and threatens Morgana for going against him, Arthur argues with his father about Mordred and Morgana, Morgana convinces Arthur to help her free Mordred, Merlin comes to Arthur’s room and is told about the plan
    * Day?/Night: Merlin talks to Kilgharrah again, Merlin tells Gaius he will do nothing, Morgana apologizes to Uther and has dinner with him, Arthur breaks into the dungeons and escapes with Mordred, Mordred asks Merlin for help, Mordred tells Arthur his name and leaves with the Druids.  




	9. S1E9: Excalibur

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 1:**
    * Night: Nimueh goes to the crypts and resurrects Tristan de Bois, Uther officially crowns Arthur the Prince of Camelot, Tristan declares a duel to the death to anyone who will pick up his gauntlet (Sir Owain picks it up), Merlin asks Gaius about the Black Knight, Morgana and Gwen ask Arthur to intervene in the duel, Gaius talks to Geoffrey about Tristan de Bois, Gaius talks to Uther.
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: The Black Knight stands outside Camelot’s Castle, Merlin helps Owain prepare his armor while Arthur talks to him about the fight, Gwen gives a token from Morgana to Owain, Owain loses and is killed by the Black Knight, Sir Pellinore picks up the gauntlet this time.
    * Day: Arthur argues with Uther about not letting him duel the Black Knight, Merlin and Gaius go down to the Crypts
    * Night: Merlin and Gaius come back to the physician’s chambers to confirm that Tristan de Bois is a Wraith.
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Pellinore is killed by the Black Knight, Arthur throws his own gauntlet at the Black Knight and his duel is accepted, Uther argues with Arthur about fighting the Black Knight, Merlin talks to Gaius about saving Arthur from the Wraith and then searches for a spell that may kill it.
    * Night: Gaius talks to Uther, Merlin tires to kill the Wraith, Merlin goes to warn Arthur about fighting the Black Knight and Arthur ignores him, Nimueh talks to Uther about Igraine, Merlin asks Geoffrey to help him find a solution to kill the Wraith, Merlin asks Gwen for a sword, Morgana asks Arthur not to fight, Uther apologizes to Gaius and tells him he will fight the Black Knight himself, Merlin asks Kilgharrah to bless the sword with his fire breath, Gaius drugs Arthur.
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: The Black Knight waits in the arena, Merlin awaits in the armory for Arthur but Uther comes instead, Merlin helps Uther get ready for the fight, Arthur wakes up during the duel and tries to get out of his chambers, Nimueh watches the fight in the crowd, Uther beats the Wraith, Gaius helps Uther with his injuries, Arthur argues with Uther about being drugged and Uther fighting in his place.
    * Night: Merlin and Gaius have their dinner together while Gaius tries to coax the truth out of Merlin, Kilgharrah wakes Merlin up in the middle of the night and yells at him for letting Uther hold Excalibur, Kilgharrah tells Merlin to hide the sword away where no mortal man can get it.
  * **Day 5:**
    * Morning: Merlin takes the sword from the armory and goes to the lake where he throws the sword.  




	10. S1E10: The Moment of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode timeline is a bit confusing. Kanen gives Ealdor a week to prepare for his next visit so we know it’s seven days starting from when Hunith left her village and then ends when Arthur and everyone encounter the bandits again in a week. But the episode itself doesn’t show the whole travel time and the scenes they show appear to be during the same day when it wouldn’t make any sense, so I’ve separated the nighttime scene from the first day. Also, this seems to be the longest episode so far timeline wise!

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 0: (One Week Start - Day 1)**
    * Day: Kanen and his bandits arrive in Ealdor and demand Matthew to give them the village’s entire harvest, Hunith tries to take back what they’ve taken and gets hit by Kanen, Kanen tells the villagers he’ll be back in one week.
  * **Day 0a:** Not shown 
  * **Day 0b:**  Not shown
  * **Day 1:**
    * Morning: Hunith arrives in Camelot to ask for help, she sees Merlin, Arthur helps Merlin and his mother meet with the King to ask for assistance, Uther denies their request because the village sits on Cenred’s territory
    * Day: Merlin tells Arthur he is leaving for Ealdor to help his mother indefinitely, Gwen helps Merlin get ready and then her and Morgana tell him that they’re also going to Ealdor, Gaius helps Merlin pack up the rest of his supplies, (Merlin, Gwen, Morgana, and Hunith) ride away from Camelot.
  * **Day 2:** Not shown
  * **Day 3:**
    * Night: Merlin and Hunith sit by the fire, Hunith tells Merlin to not tell his secret to anyone, Gwen and Morgana are asleep, Merlin hears noises when everyone else is asleep and goes to check it out, Merlin and Arthur find each other in the woods, Merlin and Arthur talk by the fire, Merlin thanks Arthur for coming.
  * **Day 4: (One Week Mark - Day 7)**
    * Morning: Kanen attacks the village and attempts to take their last remaining rations, Kanen and his men are attacked by Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana, the bandits run away, Merlin and Will greet each other in a joking and friendly manner, Arthur riles up the villagers and tells them to fight for themselves, while Will mocks Arthur and is reprimanded by Hunith, Merlin and Will talk about Arthur in private.
    * Night: Merlin and Arthur talk to each other while everyone is sleeping.
  * **Day 5:**
    * Morning: Everyone gets ready for the day while Hunith feeds them, Hunith tries to tell Merlin how Arthur clearly cares for him, Merlin goes to chop down a tree, Will interrupts him and they have another discussion, Merlin tells Will why he left
    * Day: Arthur trains the male villagers, Gwen and Morgana try to convince Arthur to let the women fight.
    * Night: Gwen and Morgana talk to each other at night about why Arthur came to Ealdor.
  * **Day 6:**
    * Morning: Kanen sends Matthew’s dead body as a message to Arthur, Will argues that Arthur is leading the village to it’s death, Will gets ready to leave Ealdor, Merlin encourages Arthur that the decision he made to fight was the right one while Hunith overhears
    * Night: Gwen demands that the women get to fight alongside the men, Arthur successfully encourages the villagers to fight with courage the following day, Hunith tells Merlin that she made a mistake coming to Camelot and tells him that she knows Merlin’s plan to use magic in the battle.
  * **Day 7:**
    * Morning: Gwen comes to the forest to give Arthur his breakfast and then chastises him when he is ungrateful, Merlin and Arthur get ready for the battle, Merlin nearly tells Arthur about his magic but is interrupted by Morgana who tells them the bandits are coming, the villagers get the upper hand but there are too many bandits to win, Merlin resorts to magic and chases most of the bandits away, Kanen is left alone and fights Arthur one on one, Arthur beats him but Kanen is still alive, Arthur confronts Merlin and Will about the magic displayed during the fight, but Will is shot defending Arthur from Kanen’s arrow, Will dies in Merlin’s arms.
    * Day: Will is placed on a pyre and burnt, Hunith convinces Merlin to go back to Camelot.  
  * **Day 8:**
    * Morning: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana leave for Camelot.  




	11. S1E11: The Labyrinth of Gedref

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 1:**
    * Morning: Arthur, Merlin, and some knights go on a hunt, Arthur kills the unicorn, Merlin sees Anhora for a split second before he disappears, Arthur gives the unicorn’s horn as a trophy to his father, Merlin and Gaius discuss Arthur killing the unicorn, Arthur eats and gives Merlin some chores, Merlin is still upset about the dead unicorn while Arthur orders him to find the rat in his room, a knight (sent by Uther) comes asking for Arthur’s presence.
    * Day: Uther and Arthur stand in the ruined crops pondering why they have suddenly died, Merlin and Gaius discuss whether the death of the crops may be because of magic though Gaius insists to check all the scientific causes first, the knights ration out food for the townspeople, Arthur and Uther discuss the amount of rations they have left for their people, Gwen discovers that there is no water in the wells, Uther and Gaius both agree that this is due to magic, Merlin attempts to turn sand into water while Gaius encourages him.
    * Night: A curfew has been set in Camelot, Arthur orders his guards to patrol the city, Arthur sees Merlin wondering around and orders him inside when they see Anhora walking around, Merlin and Arthur run down to the lower levels and face Anhora, Anhora tells Arthur that the suffering of his people is of Arthur’s own making and then tells him that he will be tested.
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Merlin tells Gaius about Anhora and the tests, Arthur yells at Merlin for not killing the rat yet, Merlin and Arthur talk about Anhora but Arthur still doesn’t think what’s happening is his fault.
    * Night: Merlin and Arthur are guarding the grain storage when they find a thief, Arthur is supposed to execute the man but let’s him go, Arthur also gives the man a grain bag to take home to his family.
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Gwen checks the the spout in the Lower town and finds water, Merlin and Arthur drink water in Arthur’s chambers, Merlin catches the rat after Arthur leaves, people from the outlying villages begin coming to Camelot in search of food, Gwen and Morgana get some food spread amongst the children and elderly.
    * Night: Merlin serves Arthur the rat stew while they discuss looking for Anhora and breaking the spell, Morgana comes asking for food after Arthur makes Merlin try the rat stew.
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: Merlin and Arthur are in the forest looking for Anhora, Arthur fooled by Anhora attacks the image of the thieving man, Arthur fails the second test by killing the man and then tries to attack Anhora as well.
    * Day: The last of Camelot’s rations rot, Merlin and Gaius eat beetles to keep from hunger, Uther orders the stop of food distribution, Arthur tells Merlin about his father’s decisions, Merlin runs into the forest to meet with Anhora and plead for Camelot, Anhora gives Arthur a second chance and tells Merlin where to send Arthur.
    * Night: Arthur prepares to go to the Labyrinth of Gedref while Merlin asks to go with him.
  * **Day 5:**
    * Morning: Arthur leaves the castle gates
    * Day: Arthur finds the Labyrinth and Merlin has been following him, while Arthur looks through the maze, Merlin (also looking through the maze) is captured by Anhora, Arthur finally exits the maze to fins a beach, Arthur sees both Anhora and Merlin, Merlin takes the poison instead of Merlin and as a result saves both Merlin and the rest of Camelot, Arthur and Merlin go to bury the unicorn’s horn but see that it has been reborn.  




	12. S1E12: To Kill the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be posting the rewatch tomorrow cause I ain’t got that energy at the moment.:’D I can tell you all that it will be quite ranty however. They just don’t do Morgana any justice, or Gwen for that matter.

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 1:**
    * Day: Tom sees Gwen near their home drying clothes, Tom gives Gwen a new dress.
    * Night: Tom meets a sorcerer who uses Alchemy to create gold, Merlin wakes up and feels the magic being used, Arthur catches Tom and Tauren a midst their deal, Tom is arrested, Tauren runs away, Merlin talks to Gaius about the feeling, Gwen runs into the Physician’s chambers to tell Gaius and Merlin of her father’s arrest, Morgana argues with Uther about Tom’s arrest, Gwen sees her father in the dungeon, Tom tells Gwen that he didn’t know magic would be involved, Gwen tells Merlin and Gaius what Tom said, Gwen goes to sleep in Merlin’s room.
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Morgana goes to see Gwen at her house but doesn’t find her, she goes in and finds the Alchemy stone activating it suddenly, Merlin feels the magical stone the same way he did the first night, Morgana hides the stone in her own room and then goes to the Physician’s chambers to see Gwen.
    * Day: Morgana goes into Arthur’s room and retrieves the key for Tom’s cell, Morgana goes to talk to Tom in the dungeons and slips him the key at the same time, guard’s bring in more people who associated with the sorcerer while Arthur and Merlin watch.
    * Night: Tom makes his escape from the dungeons, the guards notice him missing and sound the warning bells, Uther orders Tom killed on sight while Arthur argues his decision, Tom is killed at the dungeon stairs.
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Tom’s dead body is carted off while Gwen screams and cries in the courtyard, Morgana watches Gwen inside the castle, Morgana threatens Uther and is then locked in the dungeons, Merlin asks Gwen how she’s feeling, Arthur comes to Merlin’s room to apologize to Gwen and tell her that her place in Camelot is secured
    * Night: Gwen goes back to her home and is attacked by Tauren who demands that she give the magical stone back to him.
  * **Day 4:**
    * Morning: Merlin and Gaius find out what the stone is, Morgana is released from the dungeons by Arthur, Morgana sees Gwen at her chambers, Gwen tells Morgana that Tauren attacked her the night before, Morgana tells Gwen that she will send guards after him.
    * Night: Morgana takes the stone out and Merlin feels the magical sensation in his room, Morgana makes her way out to the woods while Merlin follows her, Morgana talks to Tauren and agrees to help him kill the king.
  * **Day 5:**
    * Morning: Merlin thinks about letting Uther die while having breakfast with Gaius, Gaius sees that something is up but Merlin doesn’t talk about it.
    * Night: Merlin goes to ask Kilgharrah about what he should do with Uther, Kilgharrah tells Merlin to let him die, Morgana comes to Uther while he is eating dinner and apologizes while also blaming Uther for her father’s death.
  * **Day 6:**
    * Morning: Merlin asks Gaius whether Uther is a good king, Uther watches Morgana while she talks to Gwen in the courtyard.
    * (Late) Day: Uther talks to Morgana while she is in the castle and tells her he doesn’t like being at odds with her, Morgana suggests that they go out to Gorlois’ grave in a chance to bury the past.
    * Night: Morgana meets with Tauren and tells him that the bait has been taken while Merlin overhears.
  * **Day 7:**
    * Morning: Morgana and Uther leave for Gorlois’ grave while Merlin watches, Gwen sees Merlin and tells him that she wouldn’t kill Uther which convinces Merlin to save Uther’s life, Merlin grabs Sophia’s staff, Tauren and his friends watch Uther and Morgana from a distance
    * Day: Morgana and Uther get to the grave site, Morgana asks for privacy so the accompanying guards leave them alone, Merlin runs to them and finds the guards dead upon arrival, Uther kills two of the bandits, Uther talks to Morgana about her father, Tauren is attacked by Merlin but defeats Merlin into unconsciousness, Uther admits that he was wrong about killing Tom but is then attacked by Tauren, Merlin wakes up but he is still far away, Morgana kills Tauren and her and Uther hug, Merlin looks from a far.
    * Night: Merlin comes back to the Physician’s chambers, Gaius compliments Merlin on his decision.  




	13. S1E13: Le Morte d'Arthur

**Episode Time Frame:**

  * **Day 1:**
    * Day: Merlin, Arthur and his knights are hunting a creature, they find the Questing Beast and run away, Sir Bedivere dies, they go back to Camelot.
    * Night: Arthur tells Uther about the Questing Beast, Uther and Gaius discuss the creature, Gaius tells Merlin that the Questing Beast is special while Merlin does his chores, Morgana wakes up from a nightmare/vision, Gwen comes to console Morgana.
  * **Day 2:**
    * Morning: Arthur gets the knights ready to face the Questing Beast, Morgana runs to Arthur in hysterics telling him not to go, Merlin hands her off to the guards, Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights are in the forest looking for the Questing Beast, they find it in a cave, Merlin kills the creature, but Arthur is bitten anyway, Merlin and the Knights carry Arthur back to Camelot.
    * Day: Arthur is taken to Gaius, Merlin tries to heal Arthur, Uther comes to see Arthur at the Physician’s chambers, Uther carries Arthur across the courtyard in an attempt to place him in his room, Uther breaks down, Morgana watches the scene from her window, Knights take Arthur to his room.
    * Night: Merlin visits Kilgharrah and asks him for help, Merlin tells Gaius what Kilgharrah told him, Arthur lies in bed dying.
  * **Day 3:**
    * Morning: Merlin gets ready to leave Camelot and go to the Isle of the Blessed, Gaius gives Merlin a lucky rabbit’s foot, Merlin rides through the forest.
    * Night: Arthur is ill from his bite when Uther comes and calms him down.
  * **Day 4:**
    * Day: Merlin is riding through the countryside.
    * Night: Gaius takes care of Arthur, Gwen tells Gaius to rest and he leaves, Gwen takes care of Arthur and talks to him while he sleeps, the people of Camelot stand with candles and get ready for Arthur’s death, Uther watches the people and talks to Gaius.
  * **Day 5:**
    * Day: Merlin nears the Isle of the Blessed, Merlin takes a boat to the Isle, Merlin talks to Nimueh and gives his life for Arthur’s, Nimueh responds by giving Merlin water from the Cup of Life.
  * **Day 6:**  (Not shown)
    * Merlin goes back to Camelot. Since it took him two full days to get to the Isle of the Blessed, it probably took him the same to come back.
  * **Day 7:** (Not shown)
    * Merlin’s second day of travel.
  * **Day 8:**
    * Morning: Merlin returns to Camelot and gives Gaius the water container, Gaius and Merlin give Arthur the water, Uther catches them and asks what they are doing, they lie and give Arthur the water, Uther stays with Arthur while Merlin and Gaius’ leave, Morgana catches Merlin and tries to warn him of something.
    * Night: Uther and Gaius wait by Arthur’s bed, Arthur wakes up to Uther sleeping beside his bed, Gaius comes to tell Merlin about Arthur’s revival, Merlin is happy but they both realize Merlin will die soon, Uther and Arthur talk about Arthur’s guardian angel (Merlin), Gwen comes to deliver sheets to Arthur’s room, Gwen tells Arthur how happy she is to see him alive, Arthur remembers what Gwen did for him when he was asleep, Merlin waits alone in his room waiting for something to happen, Merlin and Gaius go to sleep, Hunith comes to Gaius’ door, Morgana wakes up from a nightmare.
  * **Day 9:**
    * Morning: Merlin wakes up and is overjoyed at being alive, Merlin goes to tell Gaius but finds his mother ill and on the floor as Gaius tends to her.
    * Night: Merlin enraged at his mother’s condition accuses Kilgharrah of knowing what would happen, Merlin threatens to never release Kilgharrah, Kilgharrah attacks Merlin and Merlin deflects and leaves, Merlin comes back to Gaius and tells him that he will sacrifice his life for his mother’s life, Merlin foes to say goodbye to Arthur, Merlin says goodbye to Arthur, Merlin goes back to his mother and sees Gwen there, he says goodbye to her too, Merlin says goodbye to his mother after that, he tells her that he will be okay, Merlin gives the rabbit’s foot to his mother.
  * **Day 10:**
    * Morning: Merlin gets up to find Gaius’ letter, Merlin rides out of Camelot to reach him in time, Morgana watches Merlin from a window.
  * **Day 11: (Not shown)**
    * Another Journey to the Isle of the Blessed.
  * **Day 12:**
    * Day: Gaius comes to Nimueh and offers up his life instead of Merlin’s, Nimueh judges Gaius for his past deeds and questions his actions but ultimately grants him his wish, Merlin arrives later to find Gaius dead and Nimueh standing over his body, Merlin yells at her and states his distrust of her, Merlin attacks Nimueh, she deflects the magical spell and hits Merlin, Merlin gets up and destroys her with lightning, Merlin gains power over life and death, he saves Gaius.
    * Night: Kilgharrah is in his cave furious, Morgana wake up from a nightmare.




End file.
